


One for All and All for One

by yodaisgreat



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fempreg, Magic, Pregnancy, Usagi/Mamoru - mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodaisgreat/pseuds/yodaisgreat
Summary: Neo-Queen Serenity is pregnant. Her friends would like to be too. Luckily there's an easy solution for that!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	One for All and All for One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



“Majesty, we have a favour to ask.”

Hands resting on her rounded, pregnant belly, Neo-Queen Serenity smiled down at her kneeling sailor soldiers. “Why so formal, Mars?”

Sailor Mars looked up at her old friend and queen, her purple eyes serious. “My Queen, we would like to ask a boon. Your daughter, the princess, will need protectors, friends. Soldiers sworn to serve her. We would like to birth these soldiers, to continue our lines and duty after us.”

“Mars, you know you don’t need my permission to date,” Neo-Queen Serenity replied, a hint of the teenage girl she’d been shining through in her exasperation. 

Sailor Mars shook her head. “I have no wish to get close enough to a male to get pregnant that way,” she said. “I, we, were hoping our queen would use her magic to grant us children.”

“All four of you?” Neo-Queen Serenity questioned, looking her old friends over. Sailor Mars, dark-haired, beautiful and fiery as always. Sailor Venus, blonde, graceful and full of life. Sailor Mercury, brilliant and sparkling. Sailor Jupiter, strong, gentle and ever dependable.

“And me, your majesty,” Luna said, walking forwards to stand next to Sailor Mars. The black cat’s fur shone with little lights like diamonds in the glitter of the Crystal Palace. 

Neo-Queen Serenity let her hands rest on her rounded belly while she thought. It was true, Chibiusa would need friends and protectors. It wouldn’t be easy for her to get raised as the daughter of the queen of earth. The one and only heir couldn’t have many freedoms, there would have to be restrictions, duties, safety-measures… making friends would be difficult. The only question was if she could do it. Closing her eyes, Neo-Queen Serenity opened herself up to the possibilities of her magic.

The silver-crystal, blessing and curse in one, too powerful to ever be truly safe. Her old transformation brooch, ready to release the powers of Sailor Moon, the pretty guardian. Her deep love, all encompassing. She loved. She loved her husband, King Endymion. She loved her friends, her soldiers. She loved all the citizens of earth. She loved all the animals, all the plants. She loved many aliens she had encountered over the centuries. Was there a way to give her friends what they desired?

Yes, she suddenly realized. There was a way. There were souls ready to be born, ready to take their places on earth. 

“Make yourselves ready,” she commanded. “Open your minds and give yourselves over to the power.” 

Her friends obeyed. Sailor Mars first, then one by one the others. They closed their eyes, spread their arms and waited, ready for anything and everything their ruler might wish to do. Neo-Queen Serenity channeled her love through the silver crystal, gently gathered up the waiting souls and let her power flow into her waiting sailor soldiers. The glowing love flowed into Sailor Mars, warming her from the inside out, filling her, filling her until she was almost bursting with love and power. Then Neo-Queen Serenity reached out with her mind, cradled her friend's womb and and gently stroked it into readiness. Then she settled the first of the souls she’d collected into Sailor Mars’ willing womb. 

She continued, repeating the procedure with Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter and finally Luna. In Luna’s case, the hardest part by far was to stop her womb from accepting more than one soul, as cats normally had litters of multiples. Finally the magic retreated back into the silver crystal. 

“It is done,” Neo-Queen Serenity announced. “Your daughters will be beautiful and strong, just like the little darling I carry.” She caressed her pregnant belly, eager for the day when her daughter Chibiusa would finally be born. She couldn’t wait to see her again after all this time, to hold her and kiss her sweet forehead. 

Sailor Mars glowed with happiness. She could feel it, could feel the love, the magic that had filled her body and given her what she desired. “Thank you, your majesty,” she said, unable to put the true depth of her gratitude into words. Rising unsteadily to her feet, she suddenly stopped. 

Where Luna the cat had crouched lay now a young woman with long, dark hair. “Luna?” Sailor Mars asked. “Is that you? What happened?” Luna had turned into a human before, true, but that had been a long time ago.

Luna stirred, rising slowly to sit on the floor. “Oh,” she murmured as she looked at her human hands. “Why did I change?”

“It was my doing,” Neo-Queen Serenity announced. Everyone turned to look at their queen, who looked just a little smug. “It would be advantageous if all of you gave birth at the same time. Cat pregnancies are usually shorter, so I turned you human for the duration. I hope you don’t mind, Luna, my dear.”

Luna shook her head, her long curls bouncing. “Truly, I don’t mind, your majesty. This body is always fun to be in.”

Sailor Venus held out her hand and Luna took it, rising to her feet with the offered help. Once Luna was on her feet, all of them turned towards Neo-Queen Serenity once more and curtsied deeply. “Your loyal subjects thank you for the granting of this boon, your majesty,” they recited together. 

“Oh, stop being so formal already,” Usagi cried, climbing down from her throne. “We’ve been friends too long to stick to this formality.”

Rei grinned at her. “You need all the formality you can get, brat,” she teased. It was true too. Usagi had been queen for quite a while already, ever since she’d saved earth from a sudden ice age, but she still had trouble with all the formality, the dignity, the manners that came with the job. Luckily her subjects loved their queen, so her occasional messes were seen with fond affection. 

The rest of the afternoon they spent on one of the balconies high up on the largest tower of the Crystal Palace, looking out over Crystal Tokyo and the peaceful world that Usagi’s love had created. 


End file.
